


Nightmare

by casstayinmyass



Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You have a nightmare. King comforts you.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr :)

You startle awake, snuggling deeper under the blankets that had been placed over you. You had had another nightmare. Looking up at the dark Mississippi sky, you could see the haze that contributed to your cold sweat... and still see all the images from the bad dream. 

Feeling scared and alone, you cuddled even deeper into your blankets. You had Django and King with you, but it wasn't like you had known them forever... 

Still. Dr. Schultz had been nothing but kind to you since you had started your travels with the two bounty hunters-- he was there for you without fail, almost appearing affectionate in his ways. You kept seeing him blush whenever you would move closer to him, and it made your heart swell.

You soon notice you're smiling-- the older man has that effect on you. Realizing that seeking him out would be the best for you right now, you bite your lip, and look over to where he's sleeping soundly on a flat patch of ground. 

"King?" you whisper, chewing your bottom lip. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe he'd be mad that you woke him up. Maybe--

"...(y/n)?" His bleary voice breaks you of your worries, "What is the matter?" You look down, and your lip trembles. He sees that you are close to tears and a little bit frightened, and sits up. "Is something wrong, my dear?" Hearing how caring he is almost makes you break down. 

"Nightmares," you whisper, and his face softens. He opens his arms. 

"Come here, my love. Come here." You let a single tear fall in defeat as you wish you could be tougher than you are. "Come rest your head here," he pats his chest, and you crawl up. He hides one of those blushes as you tilt your face up to look at him. "They're over now. You are here, and you are awake. Are you not?" You nod, cuddling into him, and his hand comes down to move you even closer. "That's right. You're safe. Do you know why?" You look up inquisitively. "It is because I will never let anything happen to you. Remember when I told you that the day you came along with us?" 

"Yes," you murmur, and he strokes a piece of matted hair out of your eye with his thumb. 

"I intend to keep that promise, liebchen. I will never break it." You sniffle a little, closing your eyes.

"I wish I could just forget them. I wish I could be... I don't know, a little harder to break. More like you and Django." King looks down at you in bewilderment. 

"You think Django doesn't have nightmares?" 

"He does?" 

"Oh, yes. He's told me in great detail about many of them." 

"Mm," you mumble, "I guess he has the most cause of any of us to have nightmares." 

"He mostly thinks of his wife at night," King explains softly, "Getting her back. What might be happening. How he can't protect her from where he is now."

"I'd imagine," you whisper, reaching up to play with King's hair. He sighs softly, and runs his fingers down your arm. Your smile starts to come back. "Can you tell me a story? A German one?" 

"You want to hear a German story?" he asks, and you quickly look away, the late night breeze blowing your hair in your face. 

"Sorry. I should let you sleep..." 

"Shh, shh, shh, of course I'll tell you a story," he mutter with a smirk, "Lay back down here and listen." You grin, nearly all memory of the nightmare gone from your mind, and he hums, trailing a hand down to rub soothing circles around your lower back. "What story shall I regale you with?" 

"Something romantic?" you ask, "With a little adventure." 

"Well that's helpful. You just described every German story out there." You giggle, and he laughs too, holding you. You can feel his breathing, his chest rising and falling under you. His beard tickles you a little, and he looks down. "Very well... you're a persuasive woman," he teases, pretending to frown at you. "So. Once, there was a man."

"Exciting!"

"Hush. He was a medical practitioner, and traveled from town to town in the country he had come to with his brother. He kept to himself mostly, but danger always seemed to find him. One day, he ventured out to visit his brother-- and found him bloody and lying still." You gasp for effect, and he nods. "This man was very upset-- so upset, in fact, that he decided to abandon his business and go into business for himself. He became a bounty hunter." 

"Like you," you murmur, trailing your hand down to lift his shirt. His breath hitches from the touch, and he nods.

"Like me, Fraulein. So, he began to get very rich off his bounties. Business was prospering. One day, he heard of a bounty too good to pass up-- $10,000 for a trio of brothers in Tennessee. He rode off in search of them under the guise of his medical persona, and found someone along the way. A slave, whom he desperately needed the help of-- because you see, this man had never laid eyes on the trio of brothers before, but the slave had, in fact. Now the two traveled and traveled in search, until they came upon a little town. They found a girl there." You start to smile, recognizing where this was going. 

"Oh? What was her name?" 

"It's a secret," he shushes, then pauses, holding a finger up. "But it was a very beautiful name, if you must know." You grin, and he continues. "This young girl abandoned her way of life to follow these two men on their journey." 

"This girl sounds very daring," you whisper, and he smiles fondly. 

"Ah, she is, my darling. She is. As time went on and winter came nearer, the man we have followed from the beginning began to see things in her. Things he believed he was not worthy of." 

"Wait," you interject, "This man seems very honourable. Why wouldn't he be worthy of this wonderful girl?" King smiles sadly.

"You see, he felt as if he would be robbing her of what she could be, keeping her trapped in a life like his. Evidently, he realized he was..." He takes a breath in. "In love with her." Silence befalls you, the wind whistling through the mountains and the crickets around the only noise. 

"...Is that the end?" you ask carefully, voice barely above a whisper.

"For now," he breathes, swallowing. 

"Oh King," you bury your face in his chest. 

He looks up at the sky, blinking his daze away. "Not really a German story, but I got creative." You take one look up at him; his kind blue eyes, his upturned white mustache... and kiss him. He startles a little, but lets it happen, melting into you as he cups your face. When you two pull away, he groans. 

"I'm glad you did that." 

"Really?" You ask, "You're not mad?" 

"How could I be mad at you?" he asks gently, kissing your nose and then your lips once more. "Go to sleep, Fraulein. I'll see you in the morning-- when you wake up in my arms where no more nightmares can get you."

You drift off peacefully, dreaming instead of King's soft lips, wandering hands, and voice softer than a lullaby.  


End file.
